Memories
by klarus
Summary: What if 10 years ago Tony accepted offer for a team leader in Spain, Rota. Now he has completely own team and he is a great leader but his memories are slowly killing him. He is using Gibbs rules to remember ... I have written the next 9 chapters! Review if you like the story and if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

What if 10 years ago Tony accepted offer for a team leader in Spain, Rota. Now he has completely own team and he is a great leader but his memories are slowly killing him. He is using Gibbs rules to remember him. He headslaps others. He calls his girl member Zate to remember both Kate and Ziva. He bought his own farting Bert to remember Abby. He tries to tell stories about his previous team to be like Ducky. He alway puts Mc in front of his computer master member's surname to honor McGee. He furnished their Bullpen the same way it is in Washington. He was informed about Jenny's death but couldn't make it to her funeral. He is really missing his old friends.

His team are:

Jacob Dull- senior field agent as was Tony before in DC

Simon (Mc) Rock- computer geek as is Tim McGee in DC

Maya Smith (Zate) - girl member of his team as is Ziva in DC

Alisha Torn- forensics specialist as is Abby in DC

David Sumond- performs autopsies as is Ducky in DC

Tony P.O.V

It's sunny morning and I wake up as usual at 5 o'clock. I brush my teeth and hop in cold refreshing shower. As soon as I steps in shower I start thinking about my former team members. I miss them all. At this point I am wondering if I made tight decision when I grabbed promotion and left them all behind. What is their new member like? I never thought that Gibbs would actually replace me. Oh no! It's Gibbs' birthday tomorrow. He'll be 50. They must be planning a birthday party for him and I didn't get any invitation! What if he got shot or was blown up and they didn't inform me? No, this can't be happening to me. I'm still their friend and they would inform me if anything bad happened. OK enough of these bad thoughts they'll kill me if I don't give them away.

When I'm done showering I go in kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. Black coffee since I left DC. I make a quick sandwich and one for later. When I am just about to leave my phone rings. I check caller ID and it is Jacob. I answer. "Hey Jacob!"

"Tony, we need you here at the crime scene. Lieutenant Tyra Hudson was found dead about an hour ago. I'll send you coordinate."

"OK. I'll be right there. Before I come, take photos of crime scene and body. Collect any evidence you can find. Call David to pick up body."

"Yes, boss. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I hang up and drive to the crime scene. While I'm driving I can't get rid of my friends in DC. I've lived without them for 10 years. Why do these thoughts have to come right now? Why not a year or two after I left. Why now?

I finally get to the crime scene. Everyone is already there. Jacob and Maya are collecting evidence and Simon is taking photos. "Zate have you found anything yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hi boss. We found traces of blood. She was definitely not murdered here." Maya responded with a smile.

"And where does trace lead us?"

"It goes only 5 meters to the road. Then it disappears."

"So the victim was just dropped here."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"You suppose? Have I ever told you what I think about _supposing _things?"

"I'm sorry boss. You have told me a million times."

"And don't apologize-"

"-It's a sign of weakness, I know."

"Good. Let's get back to work."

I feel so weird today. Something is not okay with me. Maybe I just need another morning coffee. "McRock! Get me another cup of coffee. Now!"

"Yes boss!"

When Simon gets me a new cup of coffee I suddenly feel better. I walk over to David to see what happened to our lieutenant Hudson. "Morning, David."

"Morning, Tony. Are you okay today? You look kind of worried."

"I am worried. About this poor girl lying here. What happened to her?"

"She was definitely shot directly in her heart. It must have been a good shooter!"

"From how far was she shot?"

"Far, far away. The shooter was sniper!"

Suddenly my minds fly back to the day when Kate was shot. When Ari killed her and we tried so hard to get him. And there was Ziva who came to stop us from killing Ari. At the end she shot him to save Gibbs' life. Why did I left?

David pulls me out of my world. "Tony, are you sure you're okay?"

"What? Oh, yes I am fine!" But I guess he knows I'm not okay. I think I should tell him. At last he is the only one I trust here. If I had to tell someone I would tell him.

"David, when we get back to Little Navy (that's how I use to call place where I work now) will you have a minute to talk?"

"Tony, of course I will. Just get to me when you have time. Now if you excuse me, I have a body to get on the table but first I have to get it in my car. Can you help me please?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, no problem." I help David pick up the body and get it in his car. Then he drives away.

I go back to Jacob to check on their progress. They are doing great. Suddenly I think I saw someone behind the tree. I think I saw Ziva crying. I run to catch her. When I get there, there is no one to see. Great. Now I even hallucinate. How long can I live with my past? "Can anyone tell me how long?" I scream it out loud not realizing what I just did. I feel someone touching my arm so I immediately turn around. It's just Maya.

"Boss, are you okay? You look sick. Are you sick?"

"No, Zate. I think I'm just distracted by my past."

"Want to talk about it? You know you can trust us."

"I know. And I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing important although. Why don't we go back to work and find a murderer instead of thinking about me and my problems?"

"You're right. Back to work." Now Maya knows something is wrong. I don't want to trust anyone here. I only trust to my friends in DC. They are my real friends not some people here who consider themselves as my friends. I get back to my team and help them collect the last pieces of evidence before driving back to Little Navy.

After half an hour I'm back at Little Navy. I sit at my desk and just stare at my team. I imagine McGee, Ziva and Gibbs sitting at their own desks but I'm not there. They are all concentrating on their work and no one notices I'm missing. I'm not there. I wish they would at least call me or something. I can't go on without them. I miss them too much. And Jenny. She's dead now for 8 years already. I couldn't go to her funeral. I couldn't say the last goodbye. "Oh Jenny. I'm so sorry." I say it out loud. Again.

"Boss, what did you just say? Have I heard _I'm sorry_?" Jacob says to me thinking he is funny.

"You better shout up, Jacob. You really don't want to talk right now!" I'm really not in the mood for having fun right now. Can't he see that?

"Who is Jenny?" Asks Simon carefully, not sure if he is supposed to say that.

"Was. Not anymore." I pause for a while thinking if I should explain. I decide to tell them. "She was NCIS director Jennifer Shepard. The first female director of an armed federal agency. After my boss retired I was set a team leader. After two months he came back as our boss again. I was so happy to see him again, to have him. Jen offered me this job, a team leader, my completely own team. At first I rejected. I wanted to stay there with my friends but then she said that this option my never appear again. So at last I accepted. I left them all in DC. My friends. My real friends… 2 years after I left I got an invitation to a funeral. Jenny's funeral. She died in a shooting. Ziva and Tim were her detail. I should have been there and protect her. She shouldn't day so soon. She was so young!" I have to stop because I start feeling tears gathering in my eyes

"Boss, it's not your fault. You did what was best for you." Maya tries to calm me down.

I can't help but I start yelling at them. "That's what she taught me not to do! She did what was best for her and she regretted it later! She lost a man she loved, a chance for a happy family, that man was my boss! She told me to always think twice before making a lifetime decisions! And then I couldn't even go to her funeral! I was so busy with my work here that I couldn't even say the last goodbye to her, to thank her for all she taught me and for all she gave me to make my life as good as it was supposed to be! I couldn't honor her! Don't you get it! She was part of our family, our little NCIS family! And I didn't come to bury important part of that family. I let them down!" Now I really have to stop, tears have filled my eyes. "I miss my family. I really do. Jenny deserves my apology and I will always owe her one." I notice that now even David and Alisha are listening to me. I don't know whether to continue or not but I feel slight relief as I talk to them. I don't want them to feel guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go on Tony, we really appreciate you have finally opened for us." David says to calm me down a bit.

I don't know if I want to be open to them. I am only open to Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs. "I miss them so much and tomorrow is Gibbs' birthday. He'll turn 50 and I wasn't even invited. What if they forgot me? What if they are so mad at me for not coming to Jen's funeral that they don't even want me there? Or what if… what if he's already dead and I wasn't invited to his funeral? You can't imagine what I would give to turn back time and decide differently. Jenny would still be alive. We would still be a family. I must have broken their hearts when I left. And now look at me. I'm sitting here telling you how I'd rather be in DC, making you feel guilty and making you not wanted in my heart, not loved from my side. I'm so sorry but I'd really rather be with my family. With my people, my friends, those who I really love." Everyone is still listening to me carefully. Alisha starts crying and I offer her a hug. She accepts it and hugs me tightly.

"You're saying you're leaving us?" She whispers in my ear.

"No, not yet." I calm her down for a while.

Jacob makes a request. A smart one this time. "You should take your time off and visit your friends in DC."

"I don't know if they want me to come." I answer.

"Then call them and ask!" He says.

"Good idea! I will call someone right now. You get back to work. We still have a bastard to catch." Everyone leaves and gets back to work. I grab my cell phone and fly through my contact list. Abby is the first one on my list so I call her. I press _call_ and then wait until someone answers.

"Abby Sciuto. Who's calling?" This is definitely Abby's voice. She doesn't have my number anymore?

"Abby, it's me… don't you recognize me? You don't have my contact anymore? Abby you really destroyed the last hope in my soul."

"Who is this, seriously! I am forensic scientist of an armed federal agency, I can trace your call and then I can kill you-"

"-Without leaving any evidence behind? Yes, I know you can, Abs!"

"Tony, is this you?" She asks scared.

"Oh god, finally Abs. I thought I was forgotten!"

"Tony, I missed you so much! I mean we all missed you and when you didn't come to Jen's funeral we thought that you forgot us and that it is better to leave you alone. Oh Tony, I'm so happy you called."

"I'm happy to hear you too. You know, I've been thinking about you guys a lot lately. I was thinking about you every night because of decisions I made, because I left you behind. Listen Abby. I was wondering if you would agree that I come to visit you tomorrow and because Gibbs has birthday I'd be glad if I could visit you."

"Tony, we thought you really forgot us. Sure you can come. ZIva will be so happy to see you. She's been crying every day for two years after you left. And Gibbs didn't want to take anyone as your replacement. He was sure you'd come back. He still has that hope."

"So you're telling me there is no one sitting at my desk? Ziva missed me? I can come? I love you Abs. Can you keep my visit as a secret?"

"Sure! It'll be our little secret. When will you arrive?"

"I'll come in the morning. I still have an apartment there so there's no need to worry about that. When is Gibbs' party?"

"It's at 18 o'clock at his house. How long are you staying?"

"Will be two weeks enough?"

"That would be great! So see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you tomorrow Abs!"

"Bye Tony. Call me when you come."

"I will, promise." She hangs up I can't believe what I've heard. They forgot me. Not completely but they tried to so they could live easily. Ziva missed me the most and Gibbs is still saving my desk for me. I can't wait tomorrow.

"Guys, I'm going to DC tomorrow! I'll come back after two weeks. Now I have to take my time off." I go straight to little MTAC as I have to call director Vance for my time off. I don't know if I should tell him the truth but after a while I decide to do so. I order a call for director Vance. After a couple of minutes he answers. "DiNozzo! What is so important that _you_ decided to call me?" He seems surprised to see me.

"Director, I'd like to have a little time off, two weeks."

"Really? And what for?"

"I'd like to visit my former team in Dc but I would also like if you can keep this as a secret. It's supposed to be a surprise for Gibbs' birthday. You think you can do it?"

"Sure, no problem. See you tomorrow at Gibbs' party. Or maybe you come to see us in Navy yard when you arrive?"

"Maybe I'll even do that. So, see you tomorrow director!"

"Take care DiNozzo." Done. Now I have to go home for the rest of the day and reserve a flight for Washington DC early in the morning, pack my bags and then _Here I come my homeland!_ I say goodbye to my team and they are glad to see me happy again. It couldn't be better.


	5. Chapter 5

When I get home the first thing I do, I reserve a flight. I have no problem with that. I pack my bags and then I remember I should buy something for Gibbs' birthday. I take my car and I know exactly what I need.

I buy a little boat with _Rota_ written on it. I know the seller so I ask him if he could engrave _Always with you_ "and quickly, please." I add. He does it in 15 minutes. I give him the money then I head back home. Now I have everything prepared for tomorrow.

It's 5 in the afternoon and I have flight at 2 am so I have to be at the airport at least at 1 am. I should leave my home at midnight. I decide not to go to sleep. I watch a movie, Skyfall. I have watched it over million times but it seems perfect for tonight. When the movie's over I open my photo album. I find pictures of me and my team including Jenny. They gave it to me for my 25th birthday 11 years ago. I never opened it since I left. I didn't want to make things harder for me.

Time goes by quickly as I'm drowning in my memories. I realize it is half past eleven so I get to leave my house. I never called it home because I never felt like at home. My home is in DC. I'm happy to leave. After an hour of driving I arrive at the airport and I check in. I drop my luggage. I go on a plane where I am told the flight will take 3 hours and I have an hour left till we leave. I fall asleep immediately.

When I wake up we are above the ocean. The sky is so clear and I can see so many stars in the sky and a moon. Everything looks so peaceful. I fall asleep again.

When I wake up this time we are landing. It's 5 am and Washington is already awake. I remember that it never actually sleeps. I miss that. We land. I leave the plane as soon as possible to smell familiar air. I'm in my homeland. I'm home. After 10 years I am back where I belong. I pick up my bags and I take a taxi to my apartment.

I unlock the door and everything is the same way it used to be 10 years ago. Maid did her job well. I drop my bags and I check the time. It's half 5. They start working at 6 am so I have time to go to Starbucks on a coffee and breakfast.

After 15 minutes enjoying in Starbucks I have to leave if I want to surprise them early in the morning. I decide to take a walk to Navy yard so I can enjoy every second I spend here. I get there at 6:15 and I take an elevator. _To Abby first_ I think to myself. I walk out of the elevator and I spot Abby behind her computer. She's working on something. I don't want to scare her so I call her name.

" Abby!" She turns around and smiles. She runs to me and hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe.

"Tony you're here! I missed you so so so much!"

"Abby, can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"10 years passed since I last saw you. You don't know how hard it was to survive without you. I called your desk for around million times after you left. I kept making mistakes and always called you first when I found something. I couldn't help myself."

"Abby I'm so sorry I left. I wish I didn't do that."

"Then come back, stay with us!"

"It's not that simple Abs, you know that. Don't make it hard for me, please."

"But Tony, we are family!"

"I know Abs, I know. I felt like a little baby without his parents when I left. I had no one to talk to and when my head was full of memories it just burst out of me. I had to tell my team about my feelings towards you guys. That was the first time I spoke to someone about me since I left. Now they are happy for me. Alisha, our forensics specialist, was crying when I said I'd rather be here with you not in Spain. I don't know if I am strong enough to break their hearts as they consider me as a part of their family, Abs. I don't know if I can do this again."

"Oh Tony, don't worry. We'll manage something, somehow." She hugs me again and starts crying "But I want you here. I need you here."

"Oh Abby." I kiss her on her forehead.

She pulls out of our hug and smiles to me. "You should go up and greet the rest of our family."

"I'm just about to do that. See you later Abs!"


	6. Chapter 6

I go up with elevator and as soon as I step out of it I see Ziva at her desk. McGee is doing something on his computer and Gibbs is not there. I missed them so much. I don't know if I want to go there. For a second I just want to disappear and let them live on. They have finally stabilized for a little and I am just about to rock their lives again. Just for a while because after two weeks I have to go back to Spain, to my team. I walk closer to them.

"Ziva, McGee! Won't you say hi to me?"

Ziva looks at me and she smiles. She starts crying of happiness to see me again. She hugs me tightly. "Tony, oh Tony! I missed you, you're here and you're back. You're back Tony!"

"Ziva, I missed you too. I really did. I have to admit it. McGee, I missed you too. How are you guys? Is this desk still mine?" I point at my desk and smile.

"Yeah it's still waiting for you to come back, DiNozzo!" I hear a vice behind me. I turn around and see Gibbs, my boss.

"Hi, boss!"

"You know I'm not your boss anymore Tony. Hey, what brought you here, some case?"

"Ha!... No, It's not a case. I took my time off to visit you. After I couldn't make it to Jenny's funeral because of work, demons were chasing me. I couldn't live without you anymore. I had to come otherwise I would end in some psychiatry. I started hallucinating you. I saw Ziva crying at our last crime scene and I shouted her name out loud. Than at our Bullpen I almost started crying because I saw you guys sitting at your desks and not noticing I'm gone. I really had to come here. And boss, happy birthday. I didn't forget."

Gibbs looks at me and then he suddenly hugs me. "Tony, thank you. Thank you for coming back. I appreciate this. We all missed you very much. And you know you can talk to us. We can help you."

"I know boss."

"How long will you stay?" Ziva asks.

"Two weeks."

"You can stay at my place!" Starts Ziva.

"Or at mine." Says Gibbs.

"I still have my apartment. I never really sold it. I had a feeling I'm going to need it someday. But thank you anyway. So are you working on any case? Do you need some Spanish help?" I smile and Gibbs gives me his head slap. I'm surprised. I didn't expect that. "Sorry boss."

"Tony, sure you can help us as long as you want." Gibbs says to me smirking.

"Can I visit Ducky first? I've been down to Abby and only he hasn't seen me yet."

"Tony… I'm sorry."Ziva say to me as she approaches. She lays her hand on my shoulder. I know something is wrong. I know it is. I can feel it. No… Ducky… no!

"Ziva, what's with Ducky?"

"Tony…" She starts as she's looking at my eyes. I can see her dark brown eyes and little tears gathering. "Ducky's dead. He died two years ago. I'm sorry. We didn't want to tell you. We thought you forgot about us and so Vance told us not to bother you anymore. I wanted at least to call you but someone blocked your phone number to our team. We caught that bastard after a while. It was the same person that killed both Jen and Ducky. I'm sorry Tony."

"Ducky's…gone? Our Ducky is no longer here? Oh god what have I done to you!"

"Tony It's none of your fault. Don't blame yourself." Ziva tries to calm me down.

"How can you say it's not my fault? I left you! If I was here I could protect Jenny, I could have killed that bastard right there. He killed two persons and broke a heart to entire agency and it's all because I left, Ziva. It is my fault."

"Don't say that, please." She starts crying and I let her head lay down on my shoulder. I touch her hair and kiss her softly. "Please Tony, don't leave us again."

"Ziva… I don't want to leave you but I'm afraid I have no other option."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you two coming or not?" Shouts Gibbs as he is waiting for us in elevator. I grab my gear, surprise that it is still under my desk. Ziva just smiles to me and we walk into the elevator.

Ziva is constantly smiling and looking at me. What is she thinking about? "Ziva, do you have to tell me something?"

"Later." She responds smiling. What is so funny?

Gibbs is driving. He hasn't changed a bit. He still drives like hell. Driving passes quietly. Nothing happens. As we get to the crime scene Gibbs gives us orders. "Ziva, Tony search the crime scene! McGee, take photos then come and help Palmer with body. I'm going to check for any eyewitnesses."

"Yes boss!" I answer the first one. I feel so happy when I can say these two words. Ziva smiles at me again. What is wrong with her? She keeps smiling at me. I walk away and start searching the crime scene. She approaches me and asks me. "Tony, are you coming to Gibbs' party tonight?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Do you have a gift for him?"

"Yes I have. How could I come without a gift?"

"Please, Tony. Don't make this happen again. Don't do this to him. You can leave me and McGee but don't leave him, please."

I just stare at her. "Why? What happened? Did I hurt him that much when I left?"

"Tony you can't imagine. He felt like he lost a child. You were like his son to him. He considered you as his child, Tony. When you left he hadn't spoken to anyone for quite a long time. He was completely closed to himself. He looked desperate. Then it all got worst when Jenny died. He got up after a while and he started acting a little bit more normal. When Ducky died it all happened again to him. Today when you came I could see a sparkle in his eyes, he was happy to see you, very happy. And when he hugged you I could see tears in his eyes but he never lets them fall. So I beg you, don't leave him again. He never spoke to us with that charm as he did today since you left. Please Tony, stay here with us."

"Ziva… I don't know. I love you and I missed you and everything. But my team in Rota loves me very much. I don't love them as much as I love you here but still they hope I will come back. That I will not leave them alone. They can't imagine someone else leading them."

"But…-"

I cut her as I see Gibbs coming our way. "Ziva, hush he's coming" I whisper to her and she starts looking for more evidence. I hope Gibbs didn't notice anything.

"Have you found anything?" he asks.

"We didn't find any bullet and no gun" Ziva says.

"There are no traces of fighting around the crime scene but our dead body was murdered here." I look at Gibbs as I expect him to tell us something more.

"He was shot by a sniper from a long distance, directly in his heart." He says.

"Wait a minute… I have a call to make." I suddenly turn around and walk away. I take my phone and I call for Jacob. "Hi Jacob! Have you found anything more about our murderer?"

"Oh, hi boss! Umm… Yes we got to trace him."

"And where is he now?… don't tell me it's here in Washington."

"Unfortunately he is. Why?"

"We found a dead body here. Shot by a sniper from a long distance. Directly in his heart. It sounded familiar to me so I had to call you. I think you'll have to come here but wait until director says so."


	8. Chapter 8

"OK boss. Should I tell others?"

"Not yet, I have to explain everything to my boss before telling you to come here.

"Ok and how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I really feel to be myself again. Call me if you find anything. Take care."

"Sure, I will. Take care you too." I hang up and walk back to Ziva and Gibbs.

"Who did you call?" Ziva asks me. Gibbs is looking for an answer as well and I know it's not good to let him wait.

"I called Jacob."

"Who is Jacob?" asks Gibbs.

"He's my special agent, he's also senior field agent. I had to ask him about his progress on our case. It's not good. We found a dead lieutenant yesterday. She was shot by a sniper directly in her heart. Today they managed to trace his cell phone. Killer is here in Washington now. We got a potential serial killer."

"Ok. Now tell them to grab their gear and fly here."

"Really boss? But I will do that tomorrow. I know you have different plains for today."

"Yeah I have. Are you coming tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"I appreciate that." I see Ziva smiling. She comes to me and whispers in my ear. "Thank you Tony. You're making him happy again." I look at her and just smile.

We go back to work. After we're done at the crime scene we get back to the Navy yard. Everyone sits at their own desk so I sit at mine as well. I turn on my computer and I see my desktop picture is made out of several pictures. One is of me and Ziva, me and Kate, me and Abby, me and Jenny and one with the whole team. My phone starts to ring. I answer. "Yes, Zate?"

"Tony, our murderer is still in DC."

"Yeah, I know. But this isn't why you called me, am I right?"

"Actually you're right. How are you?"

"I'm doing great, and you?"

"We miss you Tony!"

"I know, don't worry. How's Alisha?"

"She is not doing well. She's taking it very bad. She misses you the most."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You'll all come to DC tomorrow, including Alisha and David. You can tell others Jacob already knows."

"Really, we're coming to DC, we'll work together with your super team?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I can't wait Tony. Take care."

"You too, Zate, take care. See you tomorrow!" She hangs up. I turn around to the rest of my team. Everyone Is staring at me.

"What?"

"Who is Zate?"asks Ziva. "Is she your daughter or your girlfriend? Is this her real name? Because it's sounds familiar to me!"

"Ziva, calm down. She's not my girlfriend neither daughter. Her real name is Maya Smith. She is our female part of the team. I used to call her Zate to remember you and Kate. So I call her after you two. I hope you're not angry."

"I'm not angry. So you really missed us?"

"I told you before that I missed you very much."

"Who's Alisha" asks McGee.

"And who's David." adds Gibbs.

"So Alisha Torn is our forensics specialist. She misses me the most. David Sumond is our coroner. He is the one I can trust the most. He's a lot like Ducky…"I pause for a while because I still can't believe I wasn't told about his death. "The rest of my team are special agent Jacob Dull, senior field agent; Maya Smith, our female part; Simon Rock, I call him McRock so I honor our McGee. That's it."

"I wonder how you honored Abby and Gibbs." Says McGee to me as he is expecting an explanation.

"I'm not sure if you want to know."

"I do." Say Gibbs and Abby at the same time. I didn't even notice her coming so I am surprised.

"Well I'd like to start with Abby. I bought my own farting Bert. I sleep with him every night. Now continue with Gibbs. I headslap my team, I use Gibbs' rules and I have a collection of mini boats made from wood. That's it, I think."

Gibbs is staring at me and I think to myself _Oh god I'm so dead right now. _Suddenly he smiles and says. "I'm proud of you. You finally know that headslaps are not meant to hurt?"

"Yeah, they are a wakeup call." I smirk and I feel relieved he didn't kill me.

"And which rule did you have to mention the most?"

"Rule #15, always work as a team."

"They listened to you?"

"Always! If they didn't I headslaped them."

"Like this?" He headslaps me and I look at him. He smirks to me.

"Yeah like this." I look at him and smile.

We chat like this for a little longer. It feels great to have someone you can talk to after a long time being alone. After a while we head home. Ziva goes with me. She wants to come to my apartment before I drove her to her apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review and tell me if you want any Tiva when they go to Tony's apartment.**


	9. Chapter 9

We come at my apartment. Ziva sits on the couch and I go change my clothes. "Ziva!" I call out of the bedroom. "Who was that bastard that blocked your calls to me?"

"I'm not sure if I can talk about it."

"Why not? You said you caught him."

"Not really. We just caught a guy who was helping him. We hoped he would tell us who he's working for."

"Did he tell?"

"Not yet."

"For how long is he in custody?"

"For 8 years."

"That's like he was in prison! Why doesn't he simply tell?"

"Because he wants to make a deal."

"What kind of?"

"He wants you to be suspended and forbidden to work in any federal agency or law enforcement."

"What? Why? What did Gibbs say?"

"He didn't want to make that deal, of course. He is sure he'll find that bastard himself."

"Why would someone want to do that to me?" I walk out of my bedroom to living room where I find Ziva looking at my pictures. She turns around to me and smiles.

"I don't know why but anyway Gibbs could use some of your help this week."

"Yeah sure, that's why I am here besides that I wanted to see you."

"We should go now so we won't be late."

"Yeah sure, let's go." I open my door and let Ziva go out first. I lock my door and then we leave my apartment.

"What have you bought for Gibbs?" I ask.

"You'll see. It's a surprise but if I told you, you would tell him."

"Ughh. Ok, I'll wait."

I drive Ziva to her home. The drive passes quietly. She steps out of the car. "Are you coming inside?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait for you in the car. Hurry up."

"Whatever." She walks away. I finally have some time to think about everything.

Why, why would someone want me to lose my job? Who would want that? It has to be someone who knows me well enough to take away things I need the most. Jenny offered me this place in Rota but she would never want to hurt our family and she was dead when the calls were blocked. Who gave her option for Rota? I have to find out. I wish she was alive. She would help me. Wait a minute… they never found Jenny's killer. Why would Gibbs give up on that? As much as I know him, he would never let a killer walk away especially not a killer of his secret love. There is someone behind that. And Ducky. They didn't tell me that he died. Maybe the one who blocked calls is also a killer, Jenny's and Ducky's killer. Ducky was Gibbs' best friend and Gibbs didn't find his killer either. Was the killer afraid I would find out everything so he blocked calls? This, everything has to be connected somehow. Someone want's either get rid of me or rid of Gibbs. Or maybe wants do destroy our family because we are really the best agents anyone could have. Someone who knows how much our family means to us. Someone who knows how much we are connected to each other.

I see Ziva coming to my car. I smile as she sits in my car. "You ready?" I ask her and she nods.

"Let's go Tony. I think we are going to be the last."

"So we better hurry up so we don't miss the dinner."

"Yeah. What were you thinking about when I was changing my clothes?"

"How do you know I was thinking about something?"

"Because you would never chose to stay in your car instead of coming to my apartment."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I know you Tony."

"I guess."

The rest of driving passes in silence. We soon arrive to Gibbs house and everyone is already there. Just our family is there. After a long time only our family with me on a party. It sounds great.

Ziva rings the bell and Gibbs comes to open. He's smiling so much. I've never seen him with that smile. Ziva congratulates him and gives him the present.

"Boss, happy birthday." I say and hug him.

"I'm happy to see you here."

"Me too." I give him my present and he smiles to me.

"Thank you. Now come in, the dinner is already on the table."

We both go inside to table. Everyone is sitting and waiting for us. As soon as we sit down we start eating. Our dinner passes telling stories about our memories. But I can't find any happy memories. My mind is filled with only bad right now. "At last I came up with a memory that includes Kate when McGee wasn't our agent yet and he was repairing something under Kate's desk and she didn't see him there so at the end McGee was staring under her skirt and she was so pissed off." Gibbs smiles when he remembers that part but I can see McGee is not too happy with that story so he has to comment.

"I didn't see her coming. I was just upgrading wireless."

"Yeah McGee, right. And you were screaming _I didn't look I swear!_" Gibbs can be humorous.

Then Gibbs decides to open our presents. McGee bought him a shirt with our faces including my face. Abby bought him a glass in shape of CAF-POW so he could drink his coffee at home every day. Ziva bought him mini sniper with Gibbs written on it. At last he opened my present. When he opened it he read Rota first. Then he turned it around and read the other side _Always with you. _I think I see tears in his eyes.

"It's just something I thought you might like as you like your boats."

"Tony…" He looks at me. He definitely has tears in his eyes. "It's gorgeous. Thank you so much." He walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "Tony, I don't want you to leave again. Please, stay with us."

"I will try to. I promise. I will stay until we find that bastard that pulled us apart. Then I will see what I can do. But for sure, I won't leave you for that long time again."

"Thank you Tony."

The rest of the party goes by with drinking, laughing, telling stories, eating and hugging. We all sleep over at Gibbs' house. I fall asleep easily and for this time I don't have nightmares. I finally feel peaceful, careless again. That's just the way it used to be.

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
Ideas are welcome as well!**

**Review and I will keep updating!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I had some hard time at school. But now I'm back with new chapter. Hope you like it and thanks to all reviews that helped me to write this story and think about next chapters. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Now it is morning. I wake up the first. I check around and see that Gibbs isn't here. I check his basement and of course he is there.

"Morning, Tony." He looks at me and smiles.

"Morning boss. You still working on the same boat?" I ask him while walking downstairs.

"Nope. That's the second one I'm working on since you left."

"And how did you get it out of the basement?"

"Mystery."

"You named that one after me?"

"Yeah."

"But all the rest you named after your ex-wives."

"I know. But this one I named after you because you left and everyone missed you so Abby gave me the idea to name it after you."

"And then you would actually sail on it?"

"No, I would give it to Abby. But now you can have it if you want to."

"That would be really great but I would rather see if you give it to Abby."

"OK." He continues to sand.

I walk up the stairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself a cup of coffee and one for Gibbs. He comes upstairs as soon as he smells the coffee. We sit at the table and drink our coffee. Then suddenly my phone rings.

"Yeah?"

"Boss, it's me Maya."

"Oh, morning Zate."

"I called you because we are now landing at the airport. Will you come to pick us up?"

"You are already landing? I thought you would get on a plane at 6am not at 3am because it's 6am now."

"Director Vance said that we have to come sooner and that he already reserved a plane so we did so."

"Ok. I'll pick you up. You'll have to wait for me for 5 minutes at least."

"Ok, no problem."

"Bye Zate."

"Bye boss."

I look at Gibbs and he's looking at me curiously. "They are already here?"

"Yep, I'm going to pick them up. I have to go now. See you at the Navy yard?"

"Yes, see you there."

I drive to the airport and my team is already waiting for me. I see that David didn't come. I wonder why as he always wanted to meet my friends.

"Hey guys, where is David?"

"He has some stuff to do so he couldn't make it." Maya answers.

"Ok then. Come with me, let's get to Navy yard."

"Right behind you, boss." They say all together. Alisha walks next to me and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you." She says.

We get into the car and drive back to the Navy yard. While driving we talk about the flight and they ask me stuff about my 'super team'. I answer them as much as I can. We get to Navy yard and everyone waits for me to walk in first. We use the elevator and they are all very quiet. I walk into bullpen and they all walk behind me.

"Now I know why our place is decorated that way." Jacob has to say something. I was even surprised it took him so long to open his mouth.

"Just that you know." I respond. I look at Gibbs. "Boss, these are Jacob, Simon, Maya and Alisha. Guys this is my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs." They shake hands when Ziva and McGee come in. "Just at the right time." I look at them and smile. I introduce them and they shake hands too.

"So, where can we drop our bags, boss?" Maya asks me.

"Ok, now first I'm not your boss here. Our boss is Gibbs; we ask him, we report to him, that clear?"

"Yes boss." They say all together.

"Now call me Tony not boss. And drop your bags right there behind the walls. You will also have your desks there while you're here."

"Yes, boss. I mean Tony." Simon smiles to me and they drop their bags.

"Now get back to work. We don't have time to talk." Gibbs says with serious face. Oh, thank god. Our Gibbs is getting back to be himself. I didn't like him being nice very much. "What do we got so far?" He asks.

"We have two bodies shot directly in heart by sniper. And that call that you made to trace is still here in DC?" McGee starts and then asks Maya a question. Maya smiles to him. I don't like this. Maya is cute but she is not McGee's type.

"Yup, our killer is still here but all we got is his bullets. And he had access to them as he works as a sniper in Navy. We have no weapon and no motive." She smiles to him back. Ugh Tim can't get that beautiful girl. No, this can't be.

"Just that?" Gibbs asks.

"And two beautiful dead bodies." I add. Just a second too late I realize I shouldn't say that. I get a headslap from Gibbs. "Sorry, boss. Shouting up."

"You better get to work, McGee check all calls that our victims got, Simon will help you. Ziva take Maya with you and go to Navy, talk to our killer's superior. Tony, go back to crime scene. Check if there were any witnesses, Jacob goes with you. Alisha, follow me. I'll take you to Abby's lab."

"Yes boss" we all say together. We leave the bullpen and everyone heads our own way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again and please REVIEW if you want more.**


	11. Chapter 11

When we arrive back at our last crime scene we start to search for anything we might miss. There's nothing but I notice someone looking out of the neighbor window. I show Jacob and we go there. I rang the bell and a man opens the door.

"Special agents Anthony DiNozzo and Jacob Dull. Do you have a minute to talk?"

He looks at us for a second. "I'm Mathew String. Come in."

We walk in and he closes the door behind him. I would say he is around 30 years old.

"Do you know this guy?" I show him a picture of our body.

"Unfortunately I do. This is Leon Chimney. He was a friend of mine. A very good friend."

"I'm sorry for your loss. How long did you know each other?"

"Since high school. We were both a marine later. He was planning on retiring and having a family with his girlfriend."

"Do you know his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's Tyra Hudson."

"Do you have any picture of her?"

"Yeah, I have one of her with Leon."

"Can you show us?"

"No problem." He grabs his phone and shows me a picture. I look at Jacob

"Jacob, call Gibbs."

"Yes Tony." He walks away and calls for Gibbs. I turn back to Mathew.

"What's wrong? Has anything happened to her?"

"I'm sorry. She's our first victim. She died the same way as Leon did. We will have to take you to Navy yard so I boss could give you some more questions that would help our investigation."

"Am I a suspect?"

"No, but this is a procedure. Sure you can leave anytime you want but we would appreciate your help."

"Yeah, no problem. I would do anything for them." I take him to my car and we leave. We get to Navy yard soon. I lead him to interrogation room and I wait for Gibbs. Gibbs walks into the room.

"I'm special agent Gibbs. You are?"

"Mathew String. Your special agents brought me here. They said you have to ask me some questions that may help finding a killer."

"Yeah, they told you the truth. So tell me, Mathew, when have you last seen your friend and his girlfriend?"

"Uhm, three days ago they came to my house. They said they are going to marry and that they would like me to help them with wedding. I said I can."

"What happened next."

"We toasted and then we had some fun. We went out to a club and drank a couple of beers than I left. When I was at home, Leon called me and thanked me for evening and he said that they are going to Spain, I think Rota, to spend some time together."

"Yeah, Rota, it's where Leon was killed. Were you happy they were getting married?"

"Why would you ask that? I'm not a suspect, am I?"

"No, you're not, but if you don't tell me the truth, you will be a suspect."

"Ok, ok. We were dating two years ago but this relationship is our past. I'm happy they were in love. He was the best man a girl could find."

"We need your DNA so we can eliminate you as a suspect."

Mathew was hesitating for a second than he agreed. "No problem. Whatever for them." Abby comes in and takes his DNA then she leaves back down to her lab. Gibbs leaves the interrogation room and comes to me.

"What do you think Tony?"

"Ah, to easy. He wouldn't just give up DNA like that."

"Of course not. He is sure the crime scenes are clear. He thinks he left no evidence behind."

"Did he leave any?"

"Palmer has something to tell us. I bet it's important."

"Right behind you boss." We go down with elevator. Palmer is already waiting for us.

"Hi Gibbs, Tony." He smiles at us.

"Palmer, what do you got?"

"Oh, come closer. I have examined her and I found out that she was vomiting often before she died."

"Anorexia?" Gibbs asks.

"Nope, no signs of anorexia. She was pregnant. Three months."

"Who's the father?" I ask, we have to find out.

"Abby's running the test. Maybe you should ask her about that."

"Thanks Palmer." Gibbs leaves autopsy and I go behind him. We go to Abby's lab. She's listening to music.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouts.

"Oh, Gibbs, Tony, I'm sorry."

"What do you got?"

"You mean that DNA that Palmer gave me?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, things are quite interesting. Leon's not the father."

"Then who is it?"

"You won't believe Gibbs. Baby's father is Mathew String. Tyra's ex-boyfriend."

"He was lying. Tony, bring him back. Abby, good work." Gibbs kisses her on her cheek and she smiles.

I leave to bring Mathew back.


	12. Chapter 12

"NCIS! Open the door!" I shout. Someone approaches the door to open them.

"What do you want now?"

I smile. "You have to come with me Mathew."

"Why? I already told you everything."

"Yes you have. Whatever, we need you again."

"Ok, I have nothing to hide although."

"Yeah, I bet you don't."

We leave his house and I bring him back to NCIS. I take him to interrogation room and watch the interrogation from the other room.

Gibbs walks in.

"Mathew String. Congratulations."

"What for?"

"You're a father."

"Me? You had to mess things up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You're not a father because your child died in Tyra's body!"

"What? How? Wait, I'm the father?"

"Yes you are. Why were you lying?"

"I-I-I didn't want it to come out."

"Who could hurt you? Her boyfriend is dead. Unless you killed them."

"No! I'm not a murderer. I want a lawyer!"

"You have a right to have one."

Gibbs leaves the room and heads straight down to Abby's lab. I follow him downstairs.

We walk into Abby's lab and she smiles when she notices us.

"Gibbs, Tony. I've found something. I found a gun that shot these two victims."

"And?" Gibbs asks.

"It belongs to Mathew String, he's definitely the killer."

"So he was a father of Tyra's child and Leon, Tyra's boyfriend, found out. He went to threaten Mathew but surely didn't hurt him. Tyra wouldn't leave Leon for Mathew so Mathew shot Leon and then Tyra." I conclude everything.

"Yep, let's go arrest him."

We leave Abby's lab and head upstairs. Gibbs deals with a lawyer but with that strong evidence it wasn't hard. He arrests Mathew for double homicide.

Leon Vance comes to us as we are sitting in bullpen and talking about things that happened in past few days.

"Tony, I guess you helped us enough. Now you can go back to Rota." He turns around but I don't let him walk away.

"But no! I'm staying here. Here it is now officially. I'm staying with my family. I'm sorry my team but I will visit you, I promise." Everyone is happy as I finally say that I'm staying except Vance. He comes back to me.

"You are not staying here. I don't need you here, go back to Rota and stay there."

"Whoa, what's wrong with you director?"

"Nothing, just leave my career alone."

"I wasn't trying anything so I don't see a reason you would be so afraid… unless… Jenny! Boss, do you know where she leaved or who has her belongings?"

Vance speaks before Gibbs could. "Don't dare do that."

"But I will" I return to him. I have enough of leaving alone without my NCIS family so I'm not giving up on that.

"Neomi has her belongings. She still lives in Jenny's penthouse in Georgtown." Gibbs says to me.

"Can you take me there, boss?"

"Yes, sure."

We leave the room. Vance is standing wordless. I'm getting sure he was involved in blocking calls and getting rid of me. He was afraid I'll take his place. I think Jenny suggested me as a director after she would be dead.

Gibbs drives in his car and then suddenly asks me a question. "You really think Vance has something to do with that."

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty sure he has. I have to check on Jenny's papers."

"You think Vance offered her Rota for you and then when she died he managed that you won't be able to come. Later he became a director and no one told you that you were actually suggested as a director."

"Yeah, something like that."

We get to Jenny's house. Gibbs steps out of the car and he rings the bell. I slowly get out of the car and stop in driveway. _Oh Jenny, what they did to you. I'm gonna find out. We miss you, I miss you. I'm sorry I never showed at your funeral, I'm so sorry. I think… I think Vance has something to do with that. I promise I will catch that bastard, I promise…_

"Tony, are you coming or not?"

"Uhm… Yes boss."

I run behind him and Neomi opens the door. "Hello Gibbs! Tony, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tony."

"What brought you here?"

"We need to look at Jenny's belongings. You still store them?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, I have them. You know where." She smiles to Gibbs. We both get in and start looking for any papers that I need.

I soon find a paper in special folder. It says:

_Special agent Anthony DiNozzo suggested for a director after my death._

_Jenny Shepard_

"Gibbs, look at this."

"You were right. Now let's look if we can find anything about Rota."

I continue searching for anything that may be connected with Rota. I search for anything but to no avail.

"Tony! Come here!" Gibbs shouts.

"You found anything?"

"Yep."

I look at the paper.

_Dear Jenny Shepard,_

_I may suggest a place for one of your agents in Spain, Rota. A completely own team. I think Anthony DiNozzo is the best option for this place since we saw his last week's progress while in charge instead of Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_Sincerely, Leon Vance._

"So he has something to do with that. Now Gibbs, I have a question. Maybe two."

"Yeah? Ask?"

"Why did you stop your investigation on Jenny's death? And why on Ducky's death?"

"Vance told me to give up otherwise my team would lose job. The same for Ducky's death."

"But as much as I know you, you wouldn't obey him."

"But I did. I already lost you, I didn't want to lose others."

"I understand. But you won't mind if we investigate that secretly?"

"Of course not. Get everybody in my basement tonight, secretly."

"On it boss."

**PLEASE REVIEW and FOLLOW if you want more**


End file.
